Piel y Acero: En las Raíces del Mundo
by SanNanKnight
Summary: La desgracia de nuestro mundo parece no tener propósito, pero si debe tener una razón. ¿Cual es el secreto detrás de la voracidad del titán? ¿Cual es la respuesta tras las murallas que nos libraron de la extinción? Aun hay un fuego que arde en el corazón de los hombres. Un poder que quema como luz de estrellas. Estos muchachos son, y siguen siendo, la esperanza de la humanidad.
1. Adviento

**PIEL Y ACERO**

**En las Raíces del Mundo**

**Por NK R. Angaindo**

_Para Hanji, mi Hanji,_

_en cuyos ojos veo,_

_Y recuerdo, _

_que Dios es bueno._

**Parte Primera: Eugenesia**

_I. Adviento_

La visión de la ciudad de Mitras bajo el sol de medio día es soberbia y abrumadora.

En un mundo decadente, oprimido por la voraz mano de los titanes come carne, Mitras, con sus bellos edificios adornados de mármol blanco, sus altas torres con fieros militares apostados sobre las murallas y sus amplias plazas adoquinadas, repletas de coches tirados por bien alimentados caballos, casi es una burla a la manera de vida andrajosa y llena de carencias del resto de la humanidad superviviente, encerrada tras sus Murallas como una manada de corderos moribundos, esperando ser el siguiente plato en la mesa.

Mitras es el paraíso perdido, oculto en el corazón de la Muralla Sina, donde el miedo a los titanes es solamente un complejo distante, algo de lo que se ha oído nombrar y jamás se ha experimentado en carne propia. Aun los soldados, los elementos de la Policía Militar, encargados de cuidar del rey y de la bien acomodada población de Mitras están muy lejos de sentir el peligro imperante de la mordida asesina de los titanes.

En una bella plaza de la ciudad de Mitras, llamada la Plaza del Pastor, especialmente frecuentada por adornadas señoras de bellos vestidos, decorosos guantes y diminutos paraguas de finos materiales destinados a proteger sus blancas pieles de los rayos inclementes del sol, donde niños pequeños corretean felices, chapoteando en el agua de las fuentes que canturrea a la par de sus risitas; se eleva orgullosa, como un desafío contra el cielo despiadado que conjuró el hado negro de una humanidad condenada, la Catedral de Mitras del Culto a las Sagradas Paredes.

De lejos, pareciera estar formada por tres altas agujas de blanco y plata. Sus imponentes torres, coronan el santuario principal, al que se accesa desde un pasillo techado, atravesando un florido y pacifico jardín rodeado de altas y decorados muros. Los grabados que las adornan parecen contar de manera simbólica y artística la historia antigua de un pasado lleno de penurias y dolor para la humanidad. El largo viacrucis de la raza humana, rematado por el martirio que fue colmo de males: la llegada de los titanes devoradores de hombres. Pero la escena pictórica del grabado se ilumina de esperanza cuando, como venidos del cielo, los Sacros Muros sirvieron de escudo a los hombres, quienes se refugiaron tras sus rostros de piedra blanca.

Maria, Rose y Sina son los santos nombres de las salvadoras de la humanidad. Escritos entre mil florituras y adornados con los rostros de preciosas vírgenes, los escudos de cada muralla están colocados sobre aquella pared del jardín del templo en dirección de tres de los cuatro puntos cardinales. La arquitectura entera de la catedral es un símbolo, es de manera mística y esotérica, la representación de los muros y su seguridad, y al entrar por ella, los fieles escenifican a una desesperanzada humanidad que se escabulló de entre las fauces de la muerte, para ir a encontrar reposo entre las altas murallas de su salvación.

La voz clara del predicador de aquel día, resonaba potente en las hermosas paredes de engalanado barroco del interior de la nave, al tiempo que en las altas torres blancas el repicar de campanas de color argento llenaba la Plaza del Pastor y los edificios aledaños de una atmosfera sacra y casi piadosa…

Un par de ojos avispados y vivos, aunque colocados en un arrugado y ceñudo semblante escrutaban el paisaje que ofrecía la catedral en aquel medio día. Esos ojos pertenecían a un alto sacerdote, hombre de fe y gran jerarquía en el Culto de las Paredes. Pero ese hombre no estaba en el templo ese día, ni vestía su sotana ni su tocado ceremonial. Descansaba con la fuerte espalda encorvada sobre una delicada mesita de te, de la que se sostenía un parasol que proyectaba su grácil sobra sobre el piadoso hombre y el oscuro te que descansaba inmaculado en una tacita blanca.

—Su eminencia —apareció tras la puerta uno de los meseros del fastuoso café ubicado en el edificio frente a la catedral, donde el Cardenal solía pasar sus tardes bebiendo te.

Los ojos del anciano, enmarcados por un par de encanecidas cejas pobladas dirigieron su atención hacia el muchacho, que trago saliva resintiendo la intimidante mirada del religioso.

—El Obispo Burdens está aquí para su entrevista. —cuando el mesero hubo dicho esta frase, los ojos agudos del cardenal se desviaron hacia la esfera horaria de una leontina que custodiaba en su mano derecha sobre su regazo.

—Que pase —exigió con voz firme y serena, pero llena de autoridad como si presidiera a voz en cuello un servicio.

El obispo apareció tras en ensombrecido umbral que daba al balcón donde el cardenal lo esperaba ya impaciente. La luz poderosa del sol hirió los ojos del obispo que ya no solían ser tan jóvenes como antes. No era un anciano, pero en presencia del cardenal, aun la figura del mas joven y fornido empequeñecía opacada por el porte autoritario de aquel hombre consagrado.

Los labios de Burdens se movieron intentando proferir un saludo que fue parado en seco antes de poder tomar forma.

—Ahórrese las formalidades, pase directamente a su reporte de actividades —ordenó el cardenal sin inmutarse.

¿Estaba molesto este hombre o era así de fuerte siempre su voz y su carácter? Se pregunto para sus adentros el obispo secándose la frente con un fino pañuelo para no ensuciar ni el cuello ni las mangas de su fina sotana clerical.

La mirada del cardenal se desvió de nuevo a la Plaza del Pastor, esperando que eso ayudara a su interlocutor a hablar estando menos intimidado, gesto que el obispo agradeció en su fuero interno.

—Hemos revisado los registros de nacimientos de todos y cada una de las ciudades del reino y al parecer, ningún sujeto corresponde con los criterios establecidos para la búsqueda… —comenzó a exponer de manera maquinal el obispo, tratando de no tartamudear.

—Criterios… —repitió la voz severa del cardenal —¿que criterios son esos?

—Yo… ehm… —tomado por sorpresa, el obispo comenzó a rebuscar entre sus mangas ansioso, evidenciando que el cuestionar ese detalle de su progreso no había sido previsto por el —Pues… ahm, de genero femenino, nacida en circunstancias peculiares o desconocidas, de notable desempeño o sobresalientes capacidades, de edad entre 12 y 4 años…

—Una niña… —Lo cortó en seco el cardenal al ver que el obispo intentaba recitar de memoria las características conforme le venían a la mente —Están buscando que el sujeto, sea una niña…

—Desde luego, su eminencia —se excuso de inmediato el obispo —que fuera una mujer es uno de los parámetros inamovibles de la búsqueda…

—Pero no menor a doce ni mayor de cuatro… —el tono del cardenal subía peligrosamente evidenciado el incremento de un evidente enojo. —¡Una niña!

—Pues… pues si…

—¿Y no han pensado que podía tratarse de una mujer adulta o… de una anciana tal vez? —Los meseros apretaron los ojos temerosos mientras que la voz del cardenal hacia empequeñecer cada vez mas a un atemorizado obispo en cuya mirada parecía estar reflejado el miedo de un ratón enfrentándose a un feroz tigre. —¡Por las Murallas! Con el tiempo que su búsqueda esta tomando seguramente será una anciana cuando la encuentren… si la encuentran.

Un sorbo al te, y la mirada del cardenal volvió a fijarse en la Catedral. El mundo volvió a estar firme sobre sus cimientos, tranquilo y apacible, a diferencia del caos trémulo en que parecía convertirse cuando el cardenal perdía los estribos.

—Es… es que… según nuestras suposiciones… —volvió a hablar el obispo. Grave error.

—Hechos. —Interrumpo el cardenal, y su gesto serio, sereno y de labios apretados parecía mas aterrador aun que cuando se exasperaba y alzaba la voz —Registros. Cálculos. No está apostando a los caballos, obispo, el destino de la humanidad depende de encontrar al sujeto. Sus suposiciones no valen un céntimo.

Otro sorbo al te, y el cardenal, imperturbable, comenzó a apurar el ultimo trago de la tacita.

El obispo sintió que el peligro había pasado, pero antes de poder pedir permiso para retirarse a la seguridad de el interior del edificio, cuando la voz clara y grave del cardenal añadió:

— No vuelva a hacerme perder mi tiempo de esta manera, obispo, o la próxima vez, su reporte aparecerá en el informe junto a su obituario.

Por un extraño reflejo, el cuerpo del obispo se estremeció al tiempo que se le helaba la sangre, comprendiendo que mientras mas rápido saliera de ese lugar, sería mejor, como si por el puro poder de su amenaza, el cardenal fuera capaz de arrancarle ahí mismo la vida.

Por un par de minutos, la terraza del café se mantuvo en un silencio casi reverencial, la tiempo que el cardenal, habiendo terminado su bebida, se limpió los labios con un fino pañuelo. Un mesero se acercó, recogió la taza, y se apartó nuevamente. Cualquier intento de ofrecerle más era mal recibido. El cardenal tomaba una sola taza de te negro en cada una de sus visitas, nunca más, nunca menos.

Tan pronto como el reloj marcó la hora y cuarto, un nuevo visitante fue anunciado y la puerta se abrió:

—El obispo Farland, su eminencia —dijo un mesero antes de volver a integrarse al mobiliario que formaba la decoración de la terraza y un hombre, vestido con ropa elegante, aunque común, con ningún atisbo de estilo o ceremoniosidad clerical apareció tras la puerta.

—Su eminencia… —saludó inclinándose el recién llegado.

—Su reporte, obispo —exigió el cardenal sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en la plaza.

—A la orden —comenzó entonces a recitar con presteza y sin titubear —los indicios encontrados en los antiguos textos del monasterio, así como los resultados arrojados por los últimos años de exploración en varias regiones, dentro y fuera de las murallas, nos han permitido determinar con un 68% de certeza que la ubicación de la zona cero que tanto hemos buscado, se encuentra en un punto al sureste entre la muralla María y la muralla Rose.

El cardenal no hizo un gesto, ni respondió nada como si de hecho no hubiera escuchado en absoluto las palabras del obispo.

—Puede encontrar el desglose de los hallazgos así como un trazado exacto de la zona propuesta en mi informe escrito —continuó hablando el obispo, mientras que de su chaqueta extraía un trozo de papel perfectamente doblado y atado con un listón.

Un mesero se acercó a el, ofreciéndole una bandeja de plata, donde el obispo colocó el papel. El mesero pronto lo llevó y coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa del cardenal que no desvió la vista ni para mirar el recién llegado documento.

—¿Cuál es su plan de acción, obispo?

—Usar nuestras influencias en la milicia, para enviar a un escuadrón de la Legión de Reconocimiento al sitio, disfrazada como una simple operación de guardia cerca de los muros.

—¿Podrá hacer que el escuadrón informe de sus hallazgos en el sitio sin que se note nuestro especial interés en el lugar en cuestión?

—Desde luego. No les diremos que están buscando. Les diremos solo que revisen la zona, y me encargaré de que el escuadrón elegido sea uno que esté bajo el mando de un hombre tan ridículamente escrupuloso, que no durará en dar detalles de la mas mínima señal de anomalía que pudiera tener las características de la zona cero. —en los ojos del obispo resplandeció un dejo de malicia como si tuviera en mente ya un candidato para la tarea.

—Entiende que la misión que esta proponiendo es una muerte segura para el escuadrón encomendado a ella ¿o no? —el cardenal volteó por primera vez a ver a su interlocutor. El obispo Farland, no era para nada un hombre de fe, ni un hombre consagrado. Era mas un matón mercenario que un sacerdote, pero eso lo volvía uno de los mas valiosos elementos a su servicio: no tenia el menor respeto por la vida humana ajena y casi parecía sentir cierto placer en enviar personas a su muerte.

—Eso ya fue considerado, y se decidió que el encontrar la zona cero era prioridad por encima de la vida de unos cuantos soldados.

—Bien, proceda con la operación —Concluyó el cardenal y se dispuso a finalmente a marcharse del café. La tarde no había sido una total perdida después de todo.

Apenas unas horas mas tarde, una carta escrita en código, describiendo las instrucciones precisas a seguir, sería despachada para el oficial militar pertinente, que a su vez, después de destruirla, procedería a su vez a dirigir una misiva ordenando a su subordinado, enviar un reporte para asignar una nueva misión a uno de los escuadrones de Reconocimiento.

Finalmente, antes del final del día, un pequeño grupo de soldados saldría del Cuartel General en Mitras cargando con el estandarte de la Policía Militar , llevando el reporte de misión con la respectiva documentación y ordenes especificas en una carta oficial firmada y dirigida expresamente a Erwin Smith.


	2. Peregrinación

_Para Hanji, mi Hanji_

_Que en mis largos viajes_

_es mi sol._

_Y en mis dias de pesadilla_

_es mi luz de estrellas._

* * *

_II. Peregrinación_

El sol de las once de la mañana se encontraba en su ascenso por el cielo, cuando la mano de Hanji tuvo que posarse sobre su frente para evitar que el fulgor del astro de la mañana quemara con sus rayos sus ojos cansados.

—Ya lo ves, _cuatro ojos _—dijo la voz calmada y seca del capitán Levi, emparejando en trote su caballo al de ella. —Y tu que pensabas perderte de un bello día como este…

La mirada seria y el gesto severo del capitán lo hacían lucir abrumado por el tedio como si no soportara el tener que estar ahí en ese momento.

—Mira los arboles, el pasto… las aves… —concluyó Levi con su voz indiferente en la que casi parecía notarse un dejo de inmenso repudio —pero que hermoso es todo esto…

A toda respuesta, Hanji Zoe no pudo sino bostezar. En sus ojos pesaba el cansancio de noches enteras sin dormir que se volvía evidentes en las oscuras ojeras que decoraban sus normalmente vivaces ojos castaños.

Y no es que Levi estuviera disfrutando de el paisaje mas que ella, simplemente que la encontraba mucho mas interesante que a cualquier otro integrante del escuadrón.

—¿Dónde esta Eren? —preguntó ella antes de soltar un nuevo bostezo. El calor del día solo había cooperado a mantenerla cansada y soñolienta.

—Con sus amigos. En la retaguardia del grupo… 13 caballos detrás y 4 caballos a la derecha del tuyo, justo en el mismo lugar que estaba hace cuarenta minutos que me preguntaste —respondió el capitán. ¿Estaba molesto o era esa la acritud normal con la que hablaba cada que tenia que referirse al cadete Jeager?

—Me pregunto si…

—No. Nada de preguntas, cuatro ojos. Tenemos un arreglo —le interrumpió Levi —nada de suposiciones, teorías o hipótesis. Nada de axiomas, análisis o teoremas. No tienes permitido siquiera contar cuantos dedos tienes en la mano. Te guste o no, estas de vacaciones.

—¿De que rayos estas hablando? Estamos en una misión oficial —lo interrumpió Hanji tratando de no mirar al sol directamente.

—El escuadrón lo esta. Tu estas de vacaciones.

—¿Y si nos ataca un titán? Ni tu eres tan necio como para pretender que me quede tranquila como si paseara tranquilamente por la plaza.

—En ese caso, tienes derecho a luchar, pero tu cerebro seguirá estrictamente de vacaciones…

—Enano tonto… —refunfuño la líder Zoe por lo bajo —me cuidas demasiado.

Mientras tanto, trece caballos detrás y cuatro a la derecha, el viento matutino despeinaba el de por si desaliñado cabello oscuro de Eren Jeager.

A su lado derecha, su buen amigo de la infancia Armin Arlert parecía excesivamente preocupado por el extraño mutismo en que Eren se había ensimismado desde el acontecimiento en Stohess.

Por su parte, la hermana adoptiva de Eren iba a su izquierda, sumida en sus propios pensamientos y cavilaciones aunque se daba de vez en cuando el tiempo para lanzar miraditas a su casi-hermano quien parecía demasiado entretenido observando la nuca de su montura como para siquiera cruzar palabra alguna con sus amigos que cabalgaban a su lado.

Un tema de platica, pensó Armin. Un tema de platica que aleje los pensamientos de Eren de lo sucedido con Annie y los de Mikasa de los posibles sentimientos que Eren tuviera hacia la antes mencionada titán femenina.

—Ya vieron… ahm… —comenzó entonces Armin improvisando —…¿a los soldados que van escoltando al comandante Smith?

No hubo respuesta. Mikasa dirigió sus hermosos ojos oscuros al frente un momento. Muy en la distancia alcanzó a ver la figura alta y fornida del comandante Erwin y las tres personas que cabalgaban a su alrededor. Uno de ellos, un hombre que parecía de mediana edad y otros dos, mucho mas jóvenes, un chico y una chica de asombroso parecido. Los tres usaban en sus chaquetas el escudo de la Policía Militar.

—¿Qué tienen de interesantes? —preguntó Hanji que, a la cabeza del grupo y con mejor vista de los recién llegados, estaba sosteniendo exactamente la misma conversación con Levi que Armin con sus amigos en la retaguardia.

—Pues parecen ser especímenes bastante raros de esos "burócratas armados" que constituyen la Policía Militar —añadió el capitán con algo de desprecio.

Hanji entorno un poco sus cansados ojos y logró entonces distinguir un detalle en el hombre que cabalgaba a la par del comandante. De cabello oscuro y barbado, el individuo miraba por encima de su hombre con regularidad casi paranoica.

—Parece que el que habla con Erwin forma parte del Culto de los Muros —aseguró la líder Zoe con un dejo de interés en la voz.

—¿Y porque estas tan segura? —le cuestionó el capitán permitiéndole al cerebro de Hanji un descanso de sus vacaciones.

—¿No lo notas? Collar ancho de oro sobre el pecho. No alcanzo a ver con claridad los detalles, pero seguro se trata de aquel diseño tan popular entre los miembros del culto con los tres escudos representando a los muros engarzados en la cadena. —dedujo ella sin mucho problema.

—Es un culto ridículo. —enunció Levi sin reparos —Básicamente todos lo son, pero creo que la idea de venerar a un objeto por proveerte del servicio por el que fue creado es especialmente absurda.

»Es como adorar a una cuchara considerándola divina solo porque te permite llevarte comida a la boca.

—Que la cadete Blouse no te escuche decir eso o se querrá que la nombres sacerdotisa de ese Culto a los Cubiertos que acabas de inventar, enano. —se rió despreocupadamente la líder de escuadrón, por ves primera en toda la mañana.

—¿A que crees que hayan venido? —fue la pregunta que hizo Mikasa a Armin después de observar a los forasteros un momento.

—Estoy casi seguro que trajeron ordenes directas desde el Cuartel General. —respondió el chico rubio tratando de no parecer demasiado sombrío y misterioso.

Sabia que no cualquier tipo de mensaje requeriría ser escoltado por un pequeño grupo de soldados de la Policía, además de que aun pesaba sobre ellos la resolución del jurado a respecto de lo sucedido en Stohess y que, no solo no les retuvieran, sino que además les enviaran fuera en una "inocente misión de reconocimiento" encendía varias luces rojas de alerta en la mente del chico que tenia siempre en guardia su agudo y muy estricto sentido de la lógica.

Pero por mucho que ese asunto le afligiera, debía tratar de ayudar a que sus amigos se olvidaran de aquellos acontecimientos que los tenían tan pensativos.

Y es que en Stohess no solo había tenido una de las luchas mas duras y encarnizadas hasta ahora, no solo habían presenciado inumerables bajas civiles y militares, no solo habían sido puestos a prueba física, intelectual y moralmente. En Stohess se habían dado cuenta que no podían estar tan seguros de en quien podían confiar. En Stohess Eren había comenzado a dimensionar la carga que significaba poseer un don monstruoso como el suyo. En Stohess nació en el corazón de Mikasa la duda de si su amado Eren no sentiría algo mas que mera empatía por Annie Leonhart.

—Eren… ¿a dónde vas? —Mikasa tuvo que espolear su caballo para dar alcance al chico que de pronto se había separado del grupo sin decir palabra alguna.

La formación avanzaba bordeando una especie de hondonada que después de una suave y curveada pendiente se precipitaba casi en vertical hacia el fondo de un seco valle tallado en la roca hace tal vez miles de años por un rio ahora seco.

El caballo de Eren se desvió hacia un pequeño bosquecillo que se encontraba justo sobre el borde del barranco. Se trataba de un pequeño rodete de arboles a cuya sombra el joven se detuvo, bajó del corcel, y se quedó inmóvil un instante mientras Mikasa le daba alcance.

—¿Qué sucede Eren?

—Es… el símbolo —la interrumpió el con la mirada fija al frente, donde algunas piedras desquebrajadas amontonadas unas sobre otras daban la impresión de que habían formado parte en otro tiempo de una altarcito o tumba.

Eren metió la mano entre su ropa y extrajo la pequeña llave que recibiera de su padre. En la parte superior, un peculiar arreglo con forma de rombo con esferas en las esquinas remataba la pieza.

—Chicos ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué rompen la formación? No querrán que el capitán Levi… —se interrumpió Armin apenas llegando a donde sus amigos al ver la peculiar similitud entre la llave y la losa principal que coronaba la vieja estructura ceremonial.

En efecto, sobre lo que quedaba de aquel altar ancestral, una gran loza cuadrada se encontraba tallada con el mismo rombo y las mismas esferas en las esquinas. Dentro del área del rombo, la roca había sido ahuecada y se podía ver a través de ella.

Al asomarse, Eren notó que a través de la roca podía verse por entre los arboles del bosquecillo, hasta una especia de montículo rocoso que sobre salía de entre los acantilados y precipicios que se abrían después de la pendiente, y entre ellos, claramente pudo la entrada a lo que parecían algún tipo de ruinas antiguas.

—¿Qué creen que sea eso? —preguntó Jeager a sus amigos que se encontraban tan admirados como él.

—Parece ser algún tipo de zona arqueológica antigua —teorizó Armin —tal vez de antes de la construcción de las murallas.

—Pues dudo que sea una coincidencia que mi padre usara el mismo símbolo para la llave… —en la voz de Eren era evidente que el animo que era natural en el antes de lo sucedido con Annie estaba regresando.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Eren descendió de la colina donde el bosquecillo crecía acompañado de sus amigos que iban tras él.

Tanta fue su emoción, que olvidaron llevar consigo sus caballos y al desceder por la pendiente, cuando la suave alfombra de pasto se terminó y los pies de los tres chicos se encontró de lleno con la dura y estéril peña, Eren debió hacer un esfuerzo por no resbalar, aunque el cuero de sus botas patinó obligándolo a caer poco mas de un metro hacia el barranco, hasta lo que parecía un olvidado pero aun muy solido puente de piedra.

Tras él, Mikasa dio un salto desde la colina cayendo con ambos pies firmes sobre el puente, y Armin resbaló desplomándose sobre la misma estructura con un sentón y un "ay" disimulado.

La chica de cabello oscuro ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, mientras Eren contemplaba maravillado aquella misteriosa e intrigante pieza de olvidada historia. De la entrada de las ruinas, que se erguía en una cara casi oculta de la montaña que se alzaba monolítica en el centro del barranco, se prolongaba un puente edificado de las mismas piedras blancas antiquísimas que fueran parte de aquel descuidado altarcillo. Aquellas piedras parecían viejísimas, pero firmes como solo lo eran las murallas que defendían a la humanidad de su voraces depredadores, pero parecían mucho mas viejas, mucho mas ajadas por el tiempo y el viento y la lluvia.

—Esto es… impresionante… —observó Armin maravillado y casi mudo de asombro —deberíamos informar a la líder de escuadrón. Apuesto a que encontrara fascinante este descubrimiento.

—No lo se, Armin… ¿no crees que encontrara aburridas unas viejas ruinas construidas por humanos? —apuntó Eren, quien estaba seguro que para Hanji Zoe no había mas interés en todo el mundo que el que despertaban en ella los titanes.

—Pero… si estas ruinas son de antes de la construcción de las murallas… de antes de la aparición de los titanes, tal vez dentro encontremos información referente a su aparición, ¿no lo creen? —insistía el rubio que no se sentía nada cómodo de escuchar el trote de los caballos del resto del escuadrón alejándose en la distancia.

Pero de nuevo las palabras del cadete Arlert parecieron pasar desapercibidas por sus amigos. Eren había caminado ya casi hasta el otro lado del puente, mas allá de la sombra de los altos arboles del bosquecillo de la colina y contemplaba el dintel de la enorme puerta que conducía al interior de las ruinas. Parecía un arco sostenido por columnas estriadas, formadas por pesados bloques de roca dura. El sendero continuaba descendiendo por entre las peñas por una escalinata tan vieja y blanca como el resto de la edificación. Algunos bloques de cantera evidenciaban la misma marca del rombo y las esferas que a Eren lo tenían tan conmocionado.

—¿Qué esperan chicos? —les animó Jeager —Parece seguro, el sendero es tan angosto que ningún titán cabría por ahí, y no veo que ninguno se mueva por el fondo del barranco.

Pero sus amigos no estaban de acuerdo. Los ojos de Armin se abrieron mucho al momento que una mueca de terror se torció en su rostro. Por su parte, los brillantes ojos de Mikasa, se cerraron fijos como los de un depredador felino al tiempo que empuñaba sus largas y afiladas hojas de acero reforzado.

Con el cabello al viento, Mikasa atravesó corriendo el puente hasta donde un desconcertado Eren se encontraba, dando un salto monumental blandió las navajas y lo siguiente que el joven Jeager sintió fue el chorro caliente y espeso de sangre de titán que le manchaba la cara.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró de lleno con la imagen de su amiga, parada firme en el suelo con el torso y el rostro cubierto de la misma sangre, junto a un enorme brazo de titán cercenado, pero el resto del titán no se veía por ningún lado.

—Eren, ¡cuidado! —saltó Mikasa atajando a su amigo y derribándolo.

En un movimiento veloz el titán que se encontraba sujetado de la parte inferior del puente como lo haría un enorme y feo lagarto pálido. Sujetado al borde del puente con el brazo que aun le quedaba pegado al cuerpo, el extraño titán se descolgó de la estructura y aprovechando el poco peso de su cuerpo, dio una voltereta que le permitió caer de lleno sobre la superficie del puente, colocado justo entre la entrada y los tres chicos que lo miraban horrorizados.

Se trataba de un titán de tipo anormal, de eso no había duda, y debía tener unos siete metros de altura si se incorporara y anduviera erguido, pero su forma de andar era casi reptiliana, con los brazos y piernas flexionadas y el cuerpo casi pegado a suelo. Sus extremidades flacuchas y largas iban a tono con un tronco huesudo y serpenteante del que sobresalían las vertebras en la espalda y las costillas en el pecho. Lo que estaba fuera de lugar completamente en su anatomía era la cabeza, enorme, calva y ancha a comparación del resto de su cuerpo, los ojos eran diminutos y parecían estar sumidos en sus cuencas, como brillantes botoncillos negros en el fondo de profundos bolsillos de piel. Pero lo mas abominable de la bestia eran sus dientes. La boca ancha y larga, parecía incapaz de cerrar del todo debido a que los dientes de la creatura salían prominentemente de entre sus labios hacia afuera. Eran largos, delgados, curvos y puntiagudos y hacían parecer que la cabeza del titán pareciera la de una gigantesca planta carnívora de piel y hueso.

Por la comisura de la boca le escurría saliva sin parar, espesa y opaca, mientras que de su garganta emanaban extraños gruñidos guturales. La visión terrible se completaba con el vapor que manaba del brazo caído de la bestia que humeaba rezumando vapor conforme se desintegraba, mientras que el muñón del brazo al que había pertenecido igualmente lo hacia, iniciando el proceso de regeneración del miembro perdido.

Y los chicos estaban solos. Solos en aquel desolado y macizo puente con esa salvaje y demente bestia; con una empinada colina detrás y sus fauces de muerte delante, flanqueados a los lados por un insondable precipicio.

Esta no era definitivamente la mejor idea de Eren Jeager hasta ahora.


	3. Ofrenda

_Para Hanji, mi Hanji_

_que en mis momentos mas __difíciles_

_esta conmigo siempre_

_y me da animo_

_y me levanta_

**_III. Ofrenda_**

Un _click_ y un _flash_.

Sopesando todas las posibilidades y enfurecida con aquel horripilante titán de cuerpo dislocado como un lagarto y cara fea como una piraña por poner en peligro a Eren, lo mas valioso de toda su vida, Mikasa Ackerman se lanzó al barranco, al lado derecho del puente de piedra con la determinación pintada indeleble en el rostro.

Con un _click_, el gancho de su Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales salió disparado por el puro impulso del aire comprimido; y con un flash, el cable al que venia unido se desplazó como si no pesara un gramo, volando por el aire y aferrándose con fuerza a la parte inferior del puente.

La chica había volteado la situación, transformándose en un hermoso y letal columpio. El cable de su equipo de maniobras convirtió la fuerza de la caída libre de Mikasa, redirigiéndola con ayuda del propulsor de aire comprimido, permitiéndole descolgarse por debajo del puente como un péndulo, y salir propulsada varios metros hacia arriba en el aire del otro lado del puente.

En ese momento, con la gracia de una gimnasta experta, la cadete Ackerman giró en pleno vuelo, y se precipitó cayendo directamente sobre la nuca del aberrante titán de siete metros.

Y es que si había dos cosas que Mikasa Ackerman sabia hacer bien, esas eran volar y cortar carne, y era mas diestra en la segunda que en la primera.

Pero no hubo sangre ni carne cortada esta vez.

Con una maniobra extremadamente veloz y repulsiva, el titan, posado en tres patas sobre la superficie del puente por aquella que le estaba haciendo falta, giró sobre si mismo en una vuelta convulsa y extraña que hacia parecer que todos sus huesos se habían salido de su sitio y que lo único que lo mantenía unido era su delgada, pálida y muy elástica piel. La creatura dio la vuelta, pasó de estar boca abajo a estar boca arriba en tan solo instantes, con sus pequeños e inexpresivos ojos puestos en su oponente.

El giro fue tal, que una de las enormes manos del titan pasó muy cerca de Mikasa, obligándola a desviarse un poco, mientras que la segunda, de estar pegada aun a su cuerpo, le habría pegado de lleno a la chica, lanzándola en una precipitada y mortal caída al fondo del abismo.

El movimiento fue tan rápido e inhumano que en cuestión de segundos, la creatura aterrizó de nuevo sobre su mano y pies, de nuevo boca abajo, tan descompuesta y dislocada como estaba antes de aquella extraña maniobra que le hacia parecer un horrible y gigantesco muñeco de trapo. Los pies de una enfurecida y ceñuda Mikasa volvieron a tocar el suelo, frente al monstruo, mientras este, levantando la cara al cielo, comenzó a emitir un extraño sonido gutural. Una suerte de abominable graznido, casi como una risa burlona.

Eren se acercó a donde estaba su amiga, que miraba concentrada dispuesta a volver a intentarlo.

—Ahora hagámoslo juntos —la animó el chico. —Si da la vuelta de nuevo, yo lo atacaré por debajo, ¡no podrá con los dos juntos!

Y aunque los titanes no entienden la lengua humana, el Titán Piraña reaccionó como si les hubiera escuchado, pues sosegando su extraña risa, se echó hacia atrás, saltando varios metros en el aire, cayendo sobre la cima de la peña que bordeaba la escalinata que baja al corazón de aquellas ruinas.

Abriendo su boca bordeada de afilados colmillos, la creatura continuó alzando su abominable canto, como si desafiara a los chicos a probar suerte con su ataque.

"Alguien va a morir" era como si los invitara, casi podía leerse en sus malignos ojillos "si no soy yo, serán ustedes".

—Vamos por él, a mi cuenta de tres, _uno…_ —comenzó Jeager decidido.

—¡Chicos! —la voz de Armin tras ellos parecía desgarrada de terror —¡vienen más!

Los hermanos adoptivos se giraron al mismo tiempo para contemplar con miedo como los arboles que coronaban la colina de la que habían bajado se abrían para dejar el paso a un regordete titán de 15 metros. Tenia cabello solo en las cienes y en su rostro preocupado, sus grandes ojos verdes se fijaron en sus recién identificadas presas.

Eren se colocó espalda con espalda con Mikasa, mientras ella encaraba al aberrante, su hermano le daba la cara al otro al tiempo que Armin se reunía con sus amigos atravesando el puente a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

Limitado por lo angosto del puente, el recién llegado titán estaba obligado a poner un pie delante del otro para evitar caer al abismo, eso lo ralentizaba, pero no hacia nada por detener a un par de pequeños titanes de 4 metros que se colaron entre sus piernas apretando el paso hacia los chicos.

Tres contra cuatro en el puente. Los chicos tenían ahora desventaja numérica y la cosa solo podía empeorar.

En el borde del abismo, comenzaron a verse las monumentales siluetas de otros varios titanes, esperando su turno para probar suerte con los tan deseados bocadillos humanos.

Mientras tanto, la mirada de Mikasa en contra del infeliz titán que seguía gritando se volvía cada vez mas y mas cargada de odio. ¿Cómo atacarlo sin abrir una ventana de oportunidad para los otros titanes para masacrar a sus amigos? ¿Qué es ese… incesante graznido con el que llenaba el aire? ¿Por qué habían aparecido tantos otros de pronto?

—Los esta llamando —aseguró Armin empuñando en su temblorosas manos ya sus propias hojas reforzadas —¡el primer titán esta llamándolos!

—Entonces… vamos a silenciarlo… —Apretando con furia los dientes, Mikasa no dudo mas, y se lanzó en contra de aquel raro titán nuevamente. Volvió a columpiarse, esta vez sujetándose de la lisa cara de la peña sobre la que estaba parado su oponente. Esto le proveyó de un arco mucho mas cerrado y pudo volar mucho mas alto, cuando, al acercarse demasiado sobre la cara de la montaña, pudo acelerar corriendo sobre ella con sus agiles piernas.

Cuando la chica estuvo de nuevo en el aire, se lanzo contra el titán colocando su cuerpo en posición para evadir los contraataques de la bestia como si de una clavadista olímpica se tratara.

Pero no estaba apuntando a la nuca esta vez. Su vuelo se concentró en pasar junto al cuello de la bestia justo en el momento en que diera su prodigiosa voltereta.

Y funcionó, el titán volvió a dar su giro convulsivo a tiempo para que las hojas de acero de Mikasa le rebanaran con maestría la parte delantera del cuello donde debían estar sus cuerdas bucales.

Manchada en sangre, la chica se alejó mientras que el monstruo se lamentaba gritando ahora con un gemido seco y apagado.

Por su parte, Eren y Armin se habían propuesto quitarse de encima el peligro mas inmediato, los titanes mas pequeños que amenazaban con embestirlos en cualquier momento, por haber atravesado el largo puente en cuestión de segundos, mientras el titán mas grande media apenas su segundo paso.

De hecho, el tremendo monstruo les serviría de ayuda, pues los chicos decidieron colgar los cables de su equipo de maniobras del pecho del titán al momento que se encorvaba para dar su paso, para volar por encima de sus atacantes de cuatro metros, propinándoles el golpe letal en la nuca.

_Click, click._

Los ganchos se fijaron al cuerpo enorme de la creatura y en un movimiento rápido y coordinado, los cuerpos inertes y sin vida de los titanes de cuatro metros caían a un lado y a otro del puente, hacia el abismo, desintegrándose ya con ambas nucas rebanadas.

Solo quedaban dos pequeños cabos sueltos.

El enorme titán de quince metros, y el extraño titán de siete, cuyo cuello comenzó a rezumar vapor de la herida que Mikasa le había abierto.

Eso, y proveer de un escape que no atrajera hacia ellos el bien nutrido grupo de otros monstruos que se habían agrupado en torno a la hondonada.

—Apártate, Armin, —dijo de pronto Jeager muy resuelto —no queda opción, voy a tener que transformarme.

—Espera —lo paró en seco el rubio, evitando con su mano que Eren se llevara la suya propia a la boca para morderla —Mira el tamaño del puente. Cuando te transformes tendrás muy poco espacio para colocar tus pies, y suponiendo que logres guardar el equilibrio, ¿cómo lucharas con el titán en un lugar tan estrecho?

El enorme titán midió su tercer paso y los chicos se quedaron mirándolo un instante, deliberando las opciones y sus riesgos…

De pronto, un rayo de luz.

No un rayo, mas bien un remolino. Girando con fuerza demencial, surcando el cielo con velocidad vertiginosa, un par de afiladas hojas perforaron la nuca del gigantesco engendro que, al sentir la vida escapársele, comenzó a caer cuan alto era amenazando con aplastar a los tres cadetes frente a el.

Pero el remolino dio media vuelta y arremetió contra los pues del monstruo muerto, y rebanándolos solo de un lado, lo obligo a caer sobre su costado derecho, derrumbándose por un lado del puente y precipitándose en la oscuridad del barranco, bañado en el delgado vapor que desprendía su cuerpo al descomponerse.

Los tres chicos estaban boquiabiertos, cuando el remolino de luz se detuvo, posándose con precisión milimétrica sobre el borde del barranco al otro lado del puente.

No era ninguna manifestación sobrenatural, pero poco le faltaba para serlo. Se trataba del capitán Levi quien era el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad por su increíble capacidad para asesinar titanes y mantenerse perfectamente aseado en el proceso.

—Muévanse, mocosos —dijo sin alzar la voz ni evidenciar en el tono que le importara un céntimo, pero aun los chicos pudieron escucharlo a varios metros de distancia.

Aun había un problema. No muy lejos de donde Levi estaba parado, la multitud de titanes se iba compactando, atraídos por los mismos objetivos, andando en la misma dirección. Debía haber por lo menos una docena de ellos.

—¡Oigan, hermosos, por acá! —a todo galope, la líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe, pasó haciendo mucho escandalo, atrayendo sobre si a la manada de titanes que sin más necesidad de provocación echaron a andar tras ella sin reparos.

—¿Pero que…? —el capitán giró la cabeza al ver a Hanji pasar con una hilera de titanes pisándole los talones —¿a eso llamas una distracción estratégica, cuatro ojos?

—Dijiste que estoy de vacaciones, así que puedo divertirme —dijo ella que se encontraba ya a muchos metros de distancia, bordeando el abismo sin dejar de llamar afectuosa y efusivamente a los titanes. —Corran, corran, ¡vengan con mamá!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el capitán lanzó los cables de su equipo contra el cuerpo del ultimo titán del grupo, y fue tras la líder Zoe, descolgándose de los voluminosos cuerpos y rebanando nucas al vuelo.

Por su parte, un extraño sonido gutural sacó a los chicos de su observación de la pintoresca escena. Las cuerdas del Titán Piraña estarían recobrando su estado original y en instantes comenzaría a llamar más de sus congéneres.

—Tras él —dijo sin pestañear Mikasa —o pronto tendremos otro ejercito de esos monstruos a nuestras espaldas.

Y al ver a sus oponentes tan decididos, la extraña creatura echó a andar hacia atrás en cuatro patas, pues la que le habían cortado había crecido ya casi por completo, escondiéndose de la vista de los chicos.

Ackerman no titubeo un segundo y corrió tras el con la agilidad de una gacela, mientras que Eren no quiso quedarse a tras obligando a Armin a tragarse nuevamente su miedo e ir tras sus amigos.

Descendieron, entrando por el portal de mármol y bajando por las escaleras. Una cada vez mas ancha escalinata que aprecia bajar y bajar indefinidamente, bordeada por paredes de roca en bruto; siguiendo el sonido de las acompasadas pisadas de aquel monstruo, que se volvían cada vez mas silenciosas, lejanas… hasta desaparecer…

Mientras tanto, Levi había asesinado a por lo menos a siete titanes en su persecución del caballo de Hanji. La líder de escuadrón había guiado a la manada de monstruos por todo el borde del barranco hasta dar vuelta en una especie de rampa natural que descendía hacia la hondonada. Supuso que le serviría para ganar tiempo y averiguar si la pobre coordinación motriz de los titanes les volvía problemático el bajar superficies empinadas.

En efecto, los titanes de proporciones menos uniformes tuvieron que detenerse un poco para equilibrar sus cuerpos y evitar tropezar y caer, mientras que los mas grandes ganaron velocidad en la pendiente sin dar evidencias de perder el equilibrio.

Sujetándose de la nuca espalda de uno de ellos, un titán de quince metros de larga cabellera rubia, Levi se impulso calculando el salto lo suficiente para caer sobre los flancos del caballo de Hanji, acomodándose y sujetándose de la capa de ella para no caerse.

—¿Cual es el siguiente movimiento brillante, acorralarnos en un callejón sin salida para que puedas tomar te con tus preciosos titanes? —interrogó el capitán con la voz llena de sarcasmo y desprecio.

—Sujétate fuerte, enano —respondió ella —en el campo de batalla, como en la ciencia, a veces uno debe improvisar con lo que tiene a la mano.

—Pues ahora tienes a mi y un caballo —dijo Levi, no teniendo mas opción que abrazarse a Hanji para no caerse de la montura —es un caballo mas de lo que necesitas…

Conforme avanzaban al veloz trote del corcel alazán de la líder de escuadrón, se adentraban más y mas por el lecho del barranco y las paredes verticales que se cerraban sobre ellos eran cada vez mas altas y empinadas al grado de que, aunque apenas pasaba de medio día, Hanji y Levi se vieron pronto rodeados de las pálidas sombras del abismo.

—Fin del camino, cuatro ojos. Es le momento en que improvisas una de tus ingeniosas salidas de científica.

Tras ellos venían por lo menos 5 titanes de tamaños varios y frente a ellos, una pared de por lo menos 12 metros de alto compuesta de rocas dispares y medio sueltas, seguramente producto de algún derrumbe.

Los cansados ojos de Hanji examinaron todo a su alrededor, como si por un momento, todo en su mente transcurriera en cámara lenta.

Lo examino todo. El barranco, el suelo, el trote del caballo, las pisadas de los titanes tras ellos y el peculiar abrazo de Levi alrededor de su cintura. ¿De verdad temía caerse del caballo o…?

Paredes de lisa roca a ambos lados, por lo menos 25 metros de altura. El riesgo de uso de los equipos de maniobras era excesivo, sin mencionar que abría la oportunidad de ser atrapados al vuelo por los titanes mas grandes que ya les pisaban los talones.

Una pila de rocas derrumbadas frente al frente. El caballo no podría sortearla, había que abandonarlo y es imposible saber si del otro lado, mas hambrientos titanes esperan si intentaran sortearla con el equipo de maniobras.

Y por otro lado… ¡bingo!

—¡Cuidado con la cabeza! —advirtió Hanji al tiempo que viraba drásticamente su caballo en dirección a la derecha, entrando de un salto en una caverna que se abría al pie de una de las paredes del barranco.

Ahora si estaban en total penumbra cuando la escaza luz que entraba por la abertura de la cueva fue obstruida por el voluminoso cuerpo de los titanes que se lanzaron a su interior tratando de echar mano a sus presas.

—¿De que hablas? ¿La caverna es lo bastante amplia para entrar sin agacharse? —respingó Levi de inmediato.

—Lo decía por los titanes, obviamente. Eres tan pequeño que estabas completamente a salvo —respondió entre carcajadas la líder de escuadrón.

El túnel descendía, volviéndose cada vez mas espacioso conforme se adentraba en las entrañas de la tierra.

Pero no podían detenerse, aunque no los vieran, podían escuchar los pasos firmes y ruidosos de los titanes que corrían tras ellos. ¿Cuantos de ellos quedarían? ¿Cuánto tardaría en afectarles el estar privados de la luz del sol?

Tiempo era lo que necesitaban. Tiempo, y seguir huyendo.


End file.
